Trust
by IkiaSetto
Summary: What if Merlin hadn't told Arthur of Mordred's plan to escape with Kara? Driven by his own emotions and memories of Freya, Merlin decides to defy the prophecy by taking a different approach. Merlin's plan was to ensure Kara's safety and health to gain Mordred's trust. Mordred, however, decides he would rather have Emrys throughout their journey. Perhaps even gain his trust as well.


I do not own Merlin nor any of the characters in the story.

I wanted to see what could have happened had Merlin not told Arthur of Mordred's plans to escape alongside Kara.

Please enjoy! I am still unsure whether I will post a second chapter, but your feedback is always welcomed. :)

Based on Merlin season 5 episode 11.

0oOo0

"_**You cannot want Kara to die."**_

No matter what Merlin tried to tell himself, Gaius's words rang true. Not only that, but the way Gaius had looked at him. There was clear disapproval of what he was about to do despite the obvious danger of letting Mordred escape alongside Kara.

"_**I'm **__not the villain of this story. I'm doing the right thing!"_

Merlin's conviction began to crumble with each step that he took to Arthur and Guinevere's chambers. He knew he was right, he knew he was not to blame for what would befall Kara. He had kept his word to Mordred—or, at least, had tried to. But now? What could he do?

Without much thought, he stormed into the royal's chambers and realized one thing: **he was not ready.**

"Merlin?" Arthur regarded him with surprise, his cup seemingly forgotten in his hand.

"I'm sorry," Merlin hurriedly apologized, his azure hues gazing from Arthur to Guinevere. "My lady," He bowed the slightest at her direction, internally flinching at the fact that they had been dining. He didn't want to destroy their peace. "I need to speak with Arthur. It's important."

Merlin could easily tell that Arthur was not pleased by his actions, but when was he ever? "It better be." Arthur placed the cup down, his body turned to Merlin's direction in exasperated anticipation. If there was one thing, he knew that if his servant was being more bold than usual, that meant it was something truly of importance.

The warlock took a quick sharp inhale before he spoke. "It's Mordred."

"What is it?" Arthur asked. Even though he showed no concern, Merlin could tell Guinevere was worried over what this may be about.

Here was his moment. What so many had sacrificed for him to know and anticipate of the prophecy. He needed to tell Arthur, he _**had **_to. He braced himself, his heart hammering rapidly against his chest. _"Say it. Just tell him! Tell him of Mordred's plan!" _He could not understand why he was hesitant—it did not make sense. He was doing the right thing.

"Are you going to tell me?"

Merlin snapped out of his reverie, his gaze dropping down to Arthur. "He, uh..."

Arthur raised his eyebrow, tilting his head the slightest. "Well?" His patience was thinning out.

He...

_could __**not**__ do it._

"He wishes to take some time for himself. He...wants to be left alone in his chambers for some time. He claims it will, uh, _strain _the bond that you both share were he to be present, Sire." Merlin knew that if Mordred were to leave the kingdom, it would be far too suspicious for when Kara suddenly escapes. However, he knew that with a bit of trickery, he could make it all seem as though Morgana was behind it all.

That, of course, could be believable if he were to take the appearance of Morgana.

Arthur remained silent for some time, his gaze staring into seemingly nothing as he contemplated what his servant had told him. "I see. I did not want us to be in such a position, however, there was no choice. I am certain that is why he personally apologized." Arthur's expression suddenly lit up slightly as he regarded his queen. "Mordred has been a great and most loyal knight. If he wishes to take some time for himself, then it is granted." His approving words made Guinevere smile softly at his direction, the smallest of nod approving his decision.

Merlin gave a quick smile, his nerves beginning to placate into disappointment. Even with Arthur's life at risk, he could not hurt someone in such a way. Afterall, he had experienced the pain of losing someone he loved in the hands of the very kingdom he is destined to protect. "Then, if I may retreat for the night..."

"Yes, of course." Arthur motioned towards the doors as he turned to look at his beloved, a small smile grazing his lips. As Merlin began to retreat, Arthur suddenly spoke up. "Oh and—Merlin?"

Merlin's heart leapt for the barest of second as he turned to look at his king. "Yes, Sire?"

"Do first** KNOCK **before you storm in like a hysterical girl." Arthur raised his eyebrows, an annoyed expression visible on his face.

The warlock bit his lip as he inclined his head. "My apologies, Sire." He turned away, a roll of his eyes accompanying it as he closed the doors behind him. He was finally able to calmly breathe outside of their chamber.

_Now_ came the real task at hand. How could he gain Mordred's trust again and ensure Arthur's safety? It was puzzling how even though he hadn't trusted Mordred this entire time, he finally concluded that trust was the key to defying destiny.

He began to test his theory later that night as he waited patiently behind the pillars constructed in the prison cells, his gaze fixed upon where Kara's cell was. He knew it was nearly time for Mordred to make his appearance. There was no denying that what he was about to do would seal Arthur's fate, be it for the better or for the worst. What he needed to focus on was get Mordred to trust in him and in Arthur once more.

But would it be enough?


End file.
